vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyrie (Kaijin no Karsheel)
Summary Kyrie (キリエ) is one of the main protagonists of Kaijin no Karsheel. He is a young man in a black cloak who has several mechanical body parts, he travels endlessly in a world of ruins with another fellow traveler, Genevieve, in the hopes of finding the “last place”, a place where life remains untouched from the event that ended the world and where they can live and die in peace while fighting off the Mechanical Dead, deformed beings of steel and the dead who have risen to eat and kill off all life. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-A with Optical Weapon, Low 7-C with Sword of Cracking Light Name: Kyrie Origin: Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~ Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can hear perfectly even while riding on a motorcycle traveling 40 mph. Could see over hundreds of feet around him in complete darkness), Biological Manipulation (His mutated mechanical parts can mix certain chemicals, working on his nervous system to remove poison. He can also create chemicals which block pain), Cyborgization (Partial), Natural Weaponry and Weapon Mastery (Can transform parts of his body into various armaments, ranging from a machine gun and rotary saw arm to an optical weapon), Homing Attack with guided missiles, Physics Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Can shoot a beam made of Cracking Light with his optical weapon and later created a sword made out of it after consuming a clock hand; Cracking is a power that warps physics), Antimatter Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (His Sword of Cracking Light is both a forcefield and Anti-matter), Spatial Manipulation (Destroyed Thanatos despite it twisting space to protect itself), Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Survived Ares sound attack which would have destroyed a persons brain and eardrums, although he was stunned from it and could not perform fast movement for a little while) Attack Potency: Wall level (His machine-gun fire can destroy a tank in 10 seconds. Was able to shatter a leg of Ares, which was made of steel, with a single punch), Multi-City Block level with Optical Weapon (Vaporized Ares, which yielded this much energy), Small Town level with Sword of Cracking Light (Via this calc) Speed: Subsonic (Is fast enough that even Gene, whose vision is better than a normal human's, couldn't completely perceive his movement), Supersonic+ attack speed with Machine Gun (Superior to machine guns such as PKP Pecheneg machine gun), Speed of Light attack speed with Optical Weapon (His optical weapon is a device that uses a transparent lens with a smooth texture, its tip resembling that of a telescope, to fire light at his opponent) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Has superior arm strength to that of a normal human, allowing to easily carry a person with one arm even while performing other tasks like moving or jumping to other places) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Shattered Ares limbs with his fist) Durability: Wall level (Can survive multiple blows from Ares) Stamina: High (Has no problems being able to traverse ruins of the city without tiring. Has been able to keep fighting even after getting injured by blows that would kill a normal human being, even getting himself back up and moving quickly after recovering) Range: Tens of meters, Kilometers with Sword of Cracking Light Standard Equipment: His body (Can change parts of his machine body parts into weapons) Intelligence: Kyrie is a simple-minded man, requiring Gene to teach him and explain a lot of things as they explored various ruins in the world. In combat, he has initially shown to use a straightforward tactic of shooting his enemies down with his machine gun and would only use his optical weapon should his machine gun prove ineffective. Throughout the story, however, he has learned to adapt new methods in combat and, near the end where he has learned to mutate his arm for more weapons, fight even more varying by switching them back to back on the go. Weaknesses: Using his Armament excessively will cause him to lose his humanity and slowly turn into a Mechanical Dead. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Armament Release: Kyrie’s unique ability. It allows him to convert the machine parts of his body into creating weapons of his own to use. However, doing this will cause him to lose his humanity and slowly turn him into a Mechanical Dead. The weapons he has shown to create are the following: *'Machine Gun:' His main weapon. Transforming the mechanical left arm of his body, it turns into a gun barrel with bullets that reloads endlessly. They are powerful and fast bullets, capable of being fired at a rate of 3,000 shots per second and able to destroy any earthly material they come into contact with including a standard tank in a matter of 10 seconds. Initially capable of being fired in an endless stream, Kyrie has later implemented a variation form where he can have it fire in bursts of three shots, allowing him to shoot masses of bullets at a time. *'Optical WeaponShaikorth:' A stronger range weapon and his trump card to killing off the Mechanical Dead. Changing the form of his existing gun barrel arm to a shape that contains lens akin to a telescope, it lets him fire a beam of thermal energy made of Cracking light that is powerful enough to instantly vaporize the Mechanical Dead. However, this puts a burden on his body due to the great power output it possesses. *'Rotar BladesRoller Dash:' By changing the bottom of his left mechanical foot into several rotors that spin at high speeds, Kyrie can move at fast speeds. Such speed allows him to become a gale unmatched by any such as a steam car, and move as far as 100 ft before any drop of water clinging to his skin drops to the floor. He is even fast enough that Gene, whose eyes are better than a normal human's, is unable to completely see his movement. *'Rotary SawChain Saw:' A form that changes Kyrie's left mechanical arm into a rotary saw akin to that of Diane's, allowing him to cut anything in half with its blade. *'Small Guided Missiles:' Changes the left arm into a form that covers the elbow up in armor, whereupon several small guided missiles are lined up ready to be fired. In spite of their size, the missiles are still deadly enough to a normal human being and are capable of destroying numerous engine machines to pieces. *'Sword of Cracking Light:' After consuming a clock hand of the pillar that ended the world, it mutated his living right arm into a mechanical one. Upon its mutation, it forms a steel cube in the shape of a cross at the tip of his wrist. When activated, it creates a bright blade of Cracking Light several feet in length and reaches as far as 4.2 miles, long enough to pierce through the structure of the black castle and even the clouds of the gray sky all while being 400 feet under the castle. The sword, although made of Cracking Light, is different from that of his optical weapon as it doesn't generate heat nor uses a lens mechanism. The blade also seemingly possesses aspects related to "antimatter" and "forcefield" and causes anything it touches to disappear without a trace. This enabled Kyrie to tear the castle in half as well as Thanatos, who had transformed to a point the laws of physics couldn't affect it and rendered all of his weapons prior unable to harm it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~ Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Biology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Light Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Physics Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antimatter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7